Falling for you
by jess1414
Summary: When Drew and Clare meet unexpectedly how will Clare's best friend and Drew's ex-girlfriend feel  my first fanfic so please read and review thank youu
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

It was my first day of junior year at Degrassi and I decided that I wasn't going to let these stupid uniforms stop me from feeling good about myself. New Year new Clare is all I kept saying as I walked through the doors on my first day back after summer, and down the hall was where I saw my best friend Alli at her locker. I hadn't seen her in almost 3 days which was pretty long considering we saw each other almost everyday this summer. I decided I was going to sneak up on her and surprise her. That's when I did the most embarrassing thing that could happen to me on the first day back. I guess I had missed "caution wet floor" sign and I ran right over the wet floor. All I can picture was everyone staring at me as my books went flying and I knew I was going to fall flat on my face. Then I felt something underneath my back and it wasn't the hard floor.

"are you okay" I heard a voice say

"…uh yea" I said kind of shocked that I hadn't hit the floor

As I looked up I noticed the person who had saved me embarrassment from falling was none other the Drew Torres the hottest guy in the senior class and the ex-boyfriend of my best friend. He was standing with a bunch of other senior football players, which was embarrassing in itself. I looked up and I saw his gorgeous eyes looking down into mine and I noticed he was still elevating me from falling on my face.

"Good because that was a close one" he said laughing

He slowly brought me back to my feet and then he helped me pick up my books

"Thanks Drew for helping me and catching me before I made a fool of myself on the first day back"

"no problem…um Clare? Right" he said in a questioning voice

"yep that's my name" did I really just say that…I'm so embarrassing

"cool, well see ya" he said as he walked away with his crowd of friends

"oh my god Clare did you really just fall after being back for about 5 seconds, and into my ex boyfriends arms might I add" Alli said laughing so hard she was almost in tears

" Ha Ha Alli, that was so not funny"

"umm yes it was, sorry Clare I love you but that made my day, wait no my LIFE" Alli said still laughing

"whatever, so are we still hanging out tonight" I said trying to change the subject

"of course, what time are you tutoring connor until? Alli questioned

"like 7ish at the dot, ill come right after" I said reassuring her

"cool, make sure you bring me a latte from the dot after" Alli said while walking away to her first period class

"Yes master whatever you say" I said yelling down the hall as Alli turned around and smiled at me


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Connor you know this, we went over it 100 times" I said becoming a little frustrated

" ugh its just so hard" Connor said giving up

"here what if I explain it this way" I said trying to think of an easier way to teach Connor math

"…oh now I get it" he said sounding more confident

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter Stone setting up a long table and chairs and I wondered what was happening. Peter was dating my sister Darcy so we were friendly.

"Peter what's going on here tonight" I said

" hey Clare-bear what's going on" peter always called me Clare-bear even though he knew I hated that

"ha ha Peter, and not much tutoring chilling with Alli later- so what's going on" I asked again

"Annual football dinner for Degrassi's seniors" Peter stated

"what's that" I asked confused

"well every year all the seniors on the football team come here and have an all you can eat dinner and get awards and shit, it's kind of boring but they love it" Peter explained

"cool, by the way can I have two lattes to go, thanks" I asked kindly

Just then I saw all the seniors from the football team walk in and I knew that was my time to leave, all I had to do was wait for our lattes and then I'd be out of here. I kept my back turned to them because I was still embarrassed that I fell in front of most of them this morning.

"order up Clare-bear" Peter said mockingly

"Thanks Peter see you soon" I said waving goodbye

I guess I have a thing for missing the bright yellow "caution wet floor" signs because once again I slipped on water and the drinks went flying in the air and all over my clothes and to make matters worse I couldn't catch my balance and I knew I was going down once again today in front of the same people. Suddenly I was elevated into the air again and I felt those same muscular hands under my back. There's no way Drew caught me for a second time today..is there?

"we really need to stop meeting like this" Drew said in a laughing tone

" wow your just always here when I fall aren't you?" I said jokingly

"just call me superman" he said kind of cocky, but it was cute

"well thanks superman, but hopefully we won't meet like this again" I said sternly

"well I mean it seems like I've saved you from falling on your face twice today haven't I" he said in a tone where he was going to follow up with something "and in case you ever need me I think I should have your number" he tossed me his phone and I handed him mine and we saved each other's numbers in them

"see you around I'm late" I said running out

"Way to show up Clare" Alli said jokingly pissed "and wow what happened to you, your soaked" she said grabbing me dry clothes

"Yea I fell again in front of the senior football team" I said pretending to cry

"wow Clare you so would do that twice in one day" she said laughing her eyes out again

"Whatever, I wanna try and forget about it-so what movie should we watch" I asked trying to change the horrific subject

"mean girls?" Alli asked

" YES I love that movie" I said happily

As the movie played and we laughed at how Cady stole Regina Georges boyfriend and all of a sudden ironically my cellphone vibrated. _New message from Drew_. Why was Drew texting me at 11pm.

_Hey need me to catch you anytime soon-Drew_

Alli would be pissed if she knew I was texting drew so I kept it a secret

_Ha ha no im good..i hope-Clare_

_Well hopefully I get to see you again soon ;)- Drew _

Wow Drew Torres wanted to hang out with me? What do I tell Alli? And should I even consider this..i mean he did break allis heart when he cheated on her with Bianca. I had a lot of thinking to do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Drews POV

I cant believe I was actually falling for saint Clare I mean she's so not like any girl I have ever dated. Alli was hot and all over me all the time, I was so stupid for cheating on her. Then there's Bianca who well we had fun all the time but she was all about sex and don't get me wrong I love that but it was like I didn't even know her, on a deeper level. But Clare..wow she was just cute and sweet and good looking and I can see myself having a good heart to heart conversation and well of course some other things too.

"cmon Clare tell me" Alli persisted

"theres nothing to tell..really" I said knowing I was lying though

"Clare you're my best friend I know your crushing on someone I can see it in your face, and I know you were texting them last night because you kept smiling" Alli got me she knew

"Alli trust me it wasn't anything im telling you" I said turning red

"fine..for now…but I will find out-I ALWAYS do" she said sternly

"okay okay alli see you later" I said as my stomach turned to knots- I felt terrible lying to her and just as I turned the corner I saw drew.

"so have any good trips lately" Drew said mocking me

"wow so charming" I said wittingly back

"hey I am the best flirt in this school" he said confidently

"oh really.." I said questioning his flirting

"yea okay here's one, are you tired because you've been running through my dreams all night" he said with a flirty smile

I clapped my hands and then said "wow you really think your cool don't you?"

" no, I KNOW im cool- I mean cmon that pick up like is genius" drew said looking rather cute and sexy with his bright blue eyes and gorgeous pearly white teeth

"well dont you think a lot of yourself?" I said crossing my arms

"yea yea, so wanna hangout tonight" he said quickly

"um..i..uh.." I was in shock and I didn't know how to answer so I said the first thing that came to my mind "I have to check my calendar I might be umm busy" phew that was a good excuse

"please claire cmon please I will get on my knees and beg" he said with puppy dog eyes and then right there out of nowhere he got on his knees and grabbed my hands and said "please please please please!"

"Drew your making a scene, ugh if it'll get you to stop fine I'll go out with you tonight" I said sort of happy

"great ill pick you up at 7" he said with a huge smile

_We still hanging tonight-Alli_

_Im so sorry alli I have to babysit tonight-Clare_

_Okay :(( -Alli_

Claires POV

I felt terrible lying to Alli but it was the only thing I can do I mean drew was making a scene and I wanted him to stop. Also I may be falling for him a little bit I mean he was treating me so sweet and I had fun when we talked and he texted me cute things like "goodnight babe" and "hope you're having a great day sweetie" no guy ever did that to me and it made me feel great. I know I shouldn't like him for what he did to Alli but I can't help it. I saw Drew's car pull up and I yelled "bye mom see you later" then I heard her yell back "be home by 11 sharp."

Drew's POV

As Clare ran out the door she had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing a cute light pink dress and her hair was straight and I have never seen it straight before. She had such a cute innocent side to her that I loved. I hope she likes me as much as I like her.

"hey there princess" Drew said as I got in the car

"hey handsome" I said trying to top his comment

"so ready for a fun night" he said

"yes I'm so excit- wait are you wearing cologne?" I said with a smirk on my face

" i..uh..wanted to smell nice for you" he said blushing

"aww well it worked you smell great" I said smiling

"thank you Clare, so I'm taking you to the beach to walk on the sand and watch the water..sound good?" he said hoping for approval

"sounds great" I said because in all honesty it did sound great

Once we got there he held my hand and we walked up and down the beach talking and laughing. There was even a point where he picked me up and pretended to throw me in the water and then he just spun me around and never let me fall in. He made me feel special and he gave me butterflies which is something I never felt before. Finally he gave me a piggy back ride and then he insisted I give him one where he lightly jumped on my back, but we quickly fell to the ground and then laid there laughing looking at the stars.

" wanna play 20 questions" he asked

"sure ill go first so question 1 uhhh whats your favorite color?" I asked to start things simple

"..blue like your eyes" he said smirking okay my turn "whats your favorite food?"

"hmm tough but I'd have to say spaghetti and meatballs" I said now Hungary for it "my turn..so why did you cheat on Alli with Bianca?" I asked bluntly

"wow I ..uhhh forgot you were friends with Alli..look im sorry about that I know I hurt her and I know you probably hate me too for that but listen it was a big mistake and I promise I would never do that to you and I really-"

"Drew" I screamed "I'm not mad at you anymore.. I mean I was but Alli is over it.. well sort of she still kinda hates you but I see another side to you that she doesn't see its been months now I really just wanna know why you did it"

"well I guess I was just tempted by Bianca she kept sending me photos and telling me it was no strings attached, and I got with alli like my first week at degrassi and I never had a chance to even meet other girls so I kinda wanted to see the other girls to but I know I should of NEVER cheated on her and honestly I feel terrible and I want her to know I'm so so sorry" he pleaded

"Well I don't know if she'll forgive you but that was a good answer, but don't you ever cheat on anyone ever again" I said hitting his chest with my finger as I said every word

"yes ma'am never again I promise, and trust me I paid for that and I learned my lesson the hard way" he said sounding upset "but alright my turn" he said sounding up beat again

"ok shoot" I said

"do you wanna kiss me?" he said almost in a whisper

Before I can even answer his lips were inches from mine and soon enough our lips were locked and it was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. He started running his hand through my hair and up and down my neck and then I did the same and we kissed for what felt like hours. Then we just laid there looking at the stars not really talking anymore but just enjoying each other's company. My hand reached his wrist and I felt his watch and then it hit me….

"drew what time is it" I said worried

"umm 1:45… OH SHIT.." he screamed

"how could we lose track of time I had to be home like 3 hours ago" I said running towards his truck

"me too oh my god I'm dead..I hope Adam covered for me" he said sounding scared

"yea well some of us don't have a sibling who's home right now to cover for us" I said knowing Darcy was in Kenya

Clare's POV

We ran to his car as fast as we can and he drove super quickly on the road to my house. He gave me a goodbye kiss and I jumped out and ran inside. When I got inside my mom was sleeping upstairs in her room. Did she not notice I wasn't home? Did I really get away with being 3 hours late? I was feeling great about this so I just went into the bathroom washed up and then went straight to bed.

Drew's POV

Shit shit shit was all I kept thinking, my mom was going to flip out. I texted Adam like 100 times to see what was going on. He never answered so I assumed he went to sleep. I drove as fast as I can and when I got home of course like I expected Adam was asleep but my mom wasn't, she was sitting on the couch waiting for me. She is always on top of things like this, why did I even hope she would be asleep, I should of known better.

"where have you been young man" said Audra looking furious

" I was uhhh out with a friend and I lost track of time I'm so sorry it'll never happen again I swear" I begged hoping my mom would go easy on me

Audra crossed her arms and gave me that I'm very disappointed in you stare that killed me "well you're darn right it won't happen again and just so you don't forget it you're grounded for this week"

How can I go a whole week without seeing Claire this sucked so much "please mom don't do this I told you it won't ever happen again please" I said begging

"I've made my decision now go to bed" she said harshly pointing up the stairs for me to go

As I walked upstairs I was dreading the next week of being on lockdown in my house. My mom always blew things way out of proportion and it was so annoying. Tomorrow was Friday and I knew Claire and I were going to the movies so I would just have to get Adam to cover for me because I mean he owed me for not covering for me tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's POV

As I walked into school the next day I saw Drew and Adam talking at Drew's locker and I walked up and gave them a cute smile.

"good morning my boys" I said

"hey Clare" drew said sounding upset

"what's wrong" I asked looking confused

"well my mom caught me sneaking in last night and I'm grounded for a week" he said looking torn

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry drew I feel terrible" I really did feel bad

"wait your mom didn't say anything" he asked

"she was sleeping when I got home so I kind of just went to bed…so no movie tonight? I said looking upset

"Hell no..that is happening babe Adam over here will just have to cover for me right Adam" he said giving him a death stare

"yea fine but you owe me Andrew" Adam said as drew shoved him

Then Drew put his arm around me and we walked down the hall. Right when we turned the corner we saw Alli and the look on her face when she saw us was frightening.

"um what's going on here guys" she said looking like she was going to cry

"Alli I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you I've been seeing Drew but I-" I was cut off by Alli

"you've been WHAT" she said screaming

" I'm so sorry please forgive me please" I begged

"Clare do what you want, but know that this jerk will break your heart and I will not let that slide again you understand Torres because if you break her heart I will chop your balls off are we clear?" she said sternly

Drew and I stood there shocked we had no words

"I said are we clear Torres" she repeated crossing her arms

"mhmm yes crystal clear Alli" Drew said quietly

" and Clare we need to talk okay" she said pulling me aside

"listen I'm sorry Alli" I said apologetically

"don't be okay, I love you you're my best friend I just wish you told me instead of me finding out like this" she said sounding disappointed

"your right so let me make it up to you..girls night tomorrow at my place, food,movies,manicures, and a sleepover?" I said with puppy dog eyes

"of course Clare" she said smiling

"Remember Adam you stay in my room all night and if mom comes in were playing video games okay?" drew said sounding worried this might not work

"yes Andrew don't worry I got this, go have fun" he said pushing drew out the door

Clare's POV

When Drew picked me up we blasted the radio in his car and sang all the songs. It's funny that drew knew the words to artists like Katy Perry and Rihanna. Drew was surprised I knew rap songs, and we sang along with the radio and with each other. When we got to the movie drew paid for my ticket and held my hand. We sat in the back row and watched some of the movie but most of it we just made out with each other. After the movie ended we didn't move from our seats we sat there until the theater was empty and then drew said

"so I wanna know if you'd do me the honor of being my girlfriend" he said smiling

"of course" I said looking back

Then he kissed me again and we left the movies holding hands and he drove me home and this time we made sure we were home 30 minutes early. As I got out of the car he said "goodnight my beautiful girlfriend" and I yelled back "goodnight my handsome boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

"Alli we've been looking for hours I'm never going to find the perfect dress"

"Stop it Clare we are not leaving until we find you something hot"

Clares POV

Drew and I have been dating for 6 months now and Alli and him are finally on speaking terms again. They even occasionally exchange smiles and laughs with each other; but that's rare..very rare. Tonight Drew and I are going out for our 6 month and I'm trying to find a dress with Alli but it's not going well at all.

"OMG Clare you have to try this one on its gorgeous and so you" Alli said jumping up and down

"No Alli that dress is so _you_, not me"

"please try it on please please please" Alli said over and over

"Fine, but I'm telling you I'm not going to like it" I said grabbing the dress and stomping over to the fitting room

The dress was light blue, tight, spaghetti straps, and had sequins all around the top and all around the bottom. It was totally something Alli would wear but not me. When I put it on it was surprisingly comfortable and I actually really loved the way I looked. I spun around a few times and looked at myself from different angles and I loved it. I opened the door to show Alli and her jaw dropped instantly.

"oh my god clare you look…wow like amazing" she said smiling

"really you think so"

"YES omg your getting that and I picked it out so I'm awesome and I'm going to be borrowing it okay?"

"of course you can, but I don't have any shoes to go with it" I said sadly

"I'll go pick you out a pair go get changed so I can do your makeup and hair for tonight" she said running off to find me shoes

When we finally paid we drove back to my house and waiting at my door was a bouquet of flowers with a note saying "happy 6 months babe can't wait to see my beautiful girl tonight love you"- Drew.

"awww omg he's too much" I said smiling

"wow that was actually really sweet, but this still doesn't change my feelings towards him" Alli said jokingly

"baby steps Alli, you guys will be friends soon"

Alli did my hair and makeup and helped me into my dress and shoes, and then she took like a million pictures of me. Finally she left and I saw Drew pull up in his car. He got out and started walking to the door.

"Hi Mrs. Edwards how are you?" he said politely

"wonderful Drew, so how has football been"

"really good we're undefeated so far" he said proudly

"good to hear Drew"

"Sorry I'll be right down" Clare yelled from her room

Drew's POV

Clare turned the corner and walked down the stairs, and it literally felt like slow motion from a movie. She looked beyond stunning; words cannot even begin to describe her beauty tonight. She was wearing a different kind of outfit but boy did I love it.

"Hi Drew"

"wow you look so beautiful, I can't even begin to tell you how perfect you look" he said blushing

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself"

"Ok you two get together for a picture" Mrs. Edwards said

" mom really?"

"Yes one picture"

We got together and we ended up taking like 10 pictures because my mom had us posing in different ways. I hate to admit it but I'm so glad she did that because all the pictures came out so cute. Drew took me to a fancy restaurant and we had a table outside facing the water.

"Thank you for the best 6 months of my life Clare" Drew said happily

"No thank you" I said

"So tomorrow wanna double with KC and Jenna?" Drew asked

"ummm I don't think so" I said hesitantly

I forgot Drew moved here after KC and I dated, and after KC cheated on me with Jenna. He has no idea we ever went out and that's his best friend.

"seriously?" he said

"um Drew I never told you about KC and I, but we sort of have a past"

"a past? What kind of past?" he said sounding interested

" well we dated for a few weeks I mean it was nothing serious but then he cheated on me with Jenna and we broke up, I haven't talked to him since"

"wow Clare I had no idea I really didn't, he's my best friend and he never told me that, he said that Jenna and him have been dating a while, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It never came up and I try to forget about it" I said

"Well I'm really sorry, and I understand if you don't wanna double"

"maybe one day but not right now"

"no problem, but you know I'm going to have to kill him for cheating on you" he said laughing

Drew took me home and we kissed goodnight. We had a really nice time, after dinner we just went mini golfing and got ice-cream. I'm glad I told Drew about KC and now I feel like we have no secrets at all.

The Next day

Clares POV

"Good morning Clare" Drew said walking up to my locker

"hey babe" I said kissing him

"Drew Drew I need to talk to you now" KC said running over

"what's up man" Drew said

"Jenna just dumped me" KC said sounding so sad

"whoa KC I'm so sorry, really..what happened?" Drew said putting his hand on his shoulder

" She just said that she wasn't feeling it anymore and that we should see other people"

"sorry dude, is there anything I can do" Drew said

"can we hang tonight I don't wanna be alone" KC said almost on the verge of tears

"KC, umm Clare and I are hanging tonight" Drew said

"umm KC you can join if you want" I said jumping in

"really" both Drew and KC said at once

"Yea I mean we were just going to the movies, and I think we should work through our differences anyway"

"okay cool, catch you guys later" KC said running off

"are you sure Clare" Drew said questioningly

"yea I mean you've been so good with Alli so I should give it a shot, and if I still don't forgive him then well go from there okay?" I said reassuring

"you know you're the best right?" he said kissing my cheek

"I know" I said grabbing his hand and we walked to class


	6. Chapter 6

Drew's POV

It was really nice of Clare to say that she'd hangout with KC and I tonight, but I just had a bad feeling about this whole thing. What if they got in a fight and I had to choose between my best friend and my girlfriend? What if it went well and they end up realizing they still had feeling for each other?

"ADAM" Drew screamed as loud as he can from his room

Adam came running in out of breathe holding a comic book

"what what are you okay?" he said gasping for air

"yea I'm fine I just need advice"

"so instead of coming downstairs you made me have a heart attack and come running up here?"

"pretty much" Drew said laughing

"I hate you so much…but what's up"

Drew explained the whole situation to Adam and Adam sat and listened like a good brother. Drew loved that Adam was such a good listener and gave good advice.

"so what should I do?" Drew pleaded

"well it seems you have nothing to worry about, trust me Clare won't fall back In love with someone who cheated on her, but as for them getting along I don't know about that" Adam said as Drew plopped down on his bed moaning about this situation

"well good luck bro see ya later" Adam said storming out

Drew and Clare arrived at the movies to see KC sitting in the lobby waiting for them.

"hey guys" KC said smiling

"hey man whats up" drew said grabbing KC's hand and giving him a guy hug

"Hi KC" Clare said shortly

"sooo uhhhh lets go get seats" Drew said trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm gunna go get some snacks so you two behave while I'm gone" Drew said jokingly

"soo..um.. Clare how have you been?" KC said

"fine, how about you?"

"well um I've been better, but you don't wanna hear about that"

Clare hesitated but finally said "no tell me it's cool"

"you sure?"

"yea of course"

"Well Jenna broke up with me because she said I was boring and only cared about basketball and football and stuff, and that I didn't treat her right"

"..okay well that's her loss because when we did go out you treated me great…up until- well you know what happened and-" Clare was suddenly cut off

"I'm sorry" KC blurted out "I'm really really sorry, I hurt you so much and I'm just starting to realize it now, I was a jerk and I didn't deserve someone as great as you"

Clare was taken back from what KC said. She couldn't believe he was being so sincere.

"KC it's ancient history okay? "

"yea but I'm still sorry and I hope that maybe we can move past this"

"sure" Clare said smiling

"and no more Jenna talk I wanna forget about that bitch" KC said laughing

"well there's something we agree on"

"what?" KC said confused

"that Jenna's a bitch" they both laughed and then they saw Drew coming up with food

"okay so we have popcorn soda candy and a kiss for ma lady" Drew said kissing Clare's cheek

"So umm how did things go here" Drew said nervously

"actually really great, KC and I decided to forget the past and move on, where friends now" Clare said happily

"phew thank god, my best friend and girlfriend are getting along this is great" Drew said happily.

2 weeks later

"No Drew let me pay, you don't have to pay for me everytime we hangout" Clare said sternly

"nope I'm paying end of story" Drew said smiling

" not fair" Clare said trying to grab his wallet

"you guys fight about the stupidest things" Alli said from behind

"Alli KC just go get us a table well take care of this" Clare said

For the past 2 weeks Drew Clare Alli and KC were hanging out a lot. Drew and Alli were actually friends now and KC and Clare were friends again, so the four of them hung out all the time.

"Drew and Clare carried the food they ordered from the Dot back to where KC and Alli were sitting, when Drew accidently spilled his burger all over Alli.

"oh my god" Alli screamed

"im so sorry Alli here let me help" Drew said going to grab a napkin but ended up knocing her soda all over her as well

"OHH MY GODD" Alli screamed even louder

"c'mon Alli lets go to the bathroom and clean you up" Clare said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom

" YOUR BUYING ME A NEW OUTFIT TORRES" Alli screamed as she walked away

After the girls were out of sight Kc and Drew couldn't help but start laughing so hard they were in tears.

"Clare my outfit is ruined I look terrible and I'm soaked" Alli said sadly

"He didn't do it on purpose Alli" Clare said calming her down

"yea but- still"

"why do you care it's not like you're on a date or anything"

Alli was silent and Clare knew instantly

"oh my god you like KC don't you"

"shhhh" Alli said "I don't know if he feels the same way, but this is no way to impress him"

"don't worry" Clare said

They walked back to the table and Alli immediately stuck her tongue out at Drew

"sorry Alli" Drew said apologetically

"whatever Torres just you better sleep with one eye open tonight" Alli said laughing

They all laughed and had a fun night until Drew drove everyone home.

The next day at school

"Hey babe walk you to class" Drew said holding his girlfriend's hand

"so Drew tonight I promised Alli I'd go to Sav's friends party with her"

"I know where all going.. when am I picking you up"

"um see that's the thing it's just me and Alli" Clare said hoping he'd approve

"why can't I come anymore?" he said with puppy dog eyes

"because she doesn't wanna feel like the third wheel because KC had somewhere to be so I told her I'd go with her alone..sorry babe"

"ugh fine I guess I'll hang with Adam..but promise nothing bad will happen" Drew said worringly

"I promise" Clare said kissing his cheek goodbye

The next day at school

"Clare you look terrible, are you sick" Drew said "omg what happened at the party last night, you didn't answer my texts or calls and now you look like horrible"

Clare couldn't even answer Drew's question.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew looked right into Clare's eyes and repeated his question "Clare please tell me what happened please"

"I..I just..I need to figure something out first, meet me after 1st period and I promise I'll explain everything" Clare said leaning against her locker holding her up for support with tears in her eyes

"Clare NO look at you, you look like you've been crying and you look sick tell me now"

"Drew I have a terrible headache please trust me I'll tell you right after class" RING the bell rang and Clare held her head like she was in pain

Clare began walking off and Drew pulled her arm gently back "just promise me you're okay..that's all I need to know" Drew said looking so concerned

"I'm fine" Clare said while Drew released her

"Okay meet me here right after class" Drew said walking into his class

Clare walked to her first period class and noticed that she had a sub. She was more than thrilled because she wouldn't have to actually try and focus, she can relax and figure out what happened last night.

"finally you're here KC we need to talk now" Clare said waving him over to her

"what's up?" he said casually

"I remember mostly what happened last night but not everything, please help"

"well what do you remember" KC said

_Flashback to the party _

"Clare this party is SICK, omg look at all the hot guys" Alli said with a huge smile on her face

"Alli you know I'm with Drew I'm not looking at other guys"

"well I'm NOT with Drew and KC couldn't be here and he hasn't seemed to have any interest in me anyway so let's guy hunt" Clare gave Alli a *you know I'm with Drew expression* "…for me Clare" Alli quickly added

The party was mixed, there were people dancing, talking, drinking, and making out

"Hello college partiesss" Alli said taking a sip from her beer "c'mon Clare loosen up have fun" Alli said handing Clare a beer

"Fine only one drink" Clare hesitantly grabbed the bottle and drank it

"Hey ladies which one of you wants to be my beer pong partner" an unfamiliar guy asked

"ME" Alli shot up "have fun Clare" Alli said walking away

"Alli really? I told Drew he couldn't come so you can ditch me?" Clare yelled but Allli didn't seem to hear her

Clare was sitting on a stool pretty bored watching Alli play beer pong and get wasted. That's when Clare decided to have another beer because she finished her first one and she was loosening up. Then about 20 minutes later Clare heard a familiar voice

"Hey Clare" Clare turned around to see KC standing behind her

"KC what are you doing here?"

"My other plans got cancelled so I decided to come after all" KC said smiling "Where's Drew and Alli?"

"Welllllllll when YOU said YOU couldn't come Alli asked if it could just be the two of us so she's now playing beer pong with THOSE guys and I'm sitting here drinking by myselffff YAYA" Clare said taking another sip slurring her speech slightly

"whoa girl how many have you had" KC asked Clare

"I don't know 2 or 3 or 6" Clare said standing up and then quickly falling over into KC's arms

"woohooooo I wanna danceeee" Clare said completely drunk out of her mind

"Clare you can barely stand"

"you can't tell me what to do" she said going onto the dance floor

_End of Flashback_

"That's when everything started to get all sketchy and I don't remember anything after that" Clare said holding her head from the pain again

"seriously? That's all you remember" KC said laughing

"what do you mean?" Clare said looking KC straight in the eyes

"well ya know..when we…-" KC stopped

"when we what" Clare said turning pale


	8. Chapter 8

"when we what KC answer me" Clare said sternly

_Flashback to the party_

Clare was on the dance floor by herself dancing like there was no tomorrow. KC stood close watching her and then he finally gave in and went up behind her placing his hands on her waist. They were grinding for a while and Clare almost fell over about 5 times but KC held her up.

"Pass me another beer KC" Clare said

"alright" KC said leaving to get her some more. "c'mon let's go somewhere less noisy" KC said leading her down a hallway into an empty bedroom

"oohhhh yay a big comfy bed" Clare said face diving into it. KC stood close just staring at Clare

"Clare I really miss you" he finally said sitting down on the bed next to her and then slowly leaning in and kissing her.

They made out on the bed for about 15 minutes until KC started to feel guilty. "Clare I should take you home okay?"

"But I wanna drink moreee" Clare said trying to get up without falling over

KC took Clare to his car and drove her home; he knew where she lived because they had dated before. Once they got back to her house he carried her into her room and put her into bed giving her a kiss on her forehead.

_End of flashback_

"say something Clare" KC said starting at Clare's shocked face

"i..i-I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry Clare, none of it should have happened"

"you-you took advantage of me" Clare said starting to tear up "you KNEW I couldn't control myself and you still danced with me kissed me and gave me more to drink when CLEARLY I had had enough"

"Clare I was being a good friend, Alli ditched you and YOU were the one who asked me to dance and get you drinks-"

"and to kiss me? NO, no I didn't ask you to kiss me, and no KC a good friend would have just taken me home and not let it get that far I can't believe you I NEVER want to talk to you again I hate you" Clare said running out "Oh and did you forget about Drew's feelings" Clare added before exiting the room

The bell rang and Clare was already waiting at Drew's locker.

"okay babe spill" Drew said walking up to her. Clare just stood there and her face red and puffy, she was clearly crying.

"I..i'm so sorry Drew, at the party last night I got really really drunk"

Drew laughed "you drunk? Wow"

"and I talked to KC a few minutes ago because I couldn't remember what happened, and he came to the party because his plans changed or whatever and-"

"and what?" Drew said looking nervous "babe just tell me I can handle it"

"KC told me that we uhh danced and made out" Clare said tearing up even more. Drew stood there turning pale his heart hurt and he couldn't believe his girlfriend and best friend made out

"how drunk did you guys get where you completely forgot about me?"

"that's the thing, KC was completely sober, he took advantage of me being drunk Drew" Drew's face widened and his eyes just showed the anger he was feeling "he's a dead man" Drew said clenching his fists

"I'm so sorry Drew you know I didn't want to hurt you I didn't know what I was doing, but I know that's no excuse I'm sorry please forgive me please" Clare said looking into Drew's angered face

Drew left Clare and stormed off down the hallway to the gym where he knew KC had gym class. Clare had a feeling she knew what he was going to do so she quickly followed. Drew walked right into the gym and saw KC shooting hoops in the corner he walked right up to him grabbed his shoulder to spin him around and then punched him straight in the face knocking him to the ground.

"what the hell dude?" KC said holding his now bleeding nose

"YOUR RIDICULOUS YOU KNOW THAT? YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF CLARE" Drew said screaming.

"hey your girlfriend went along with it" KC said as a comeback standing up again and getting in Drew's face

"She was drunk was she not? You took advantage of a drunk girl while you were sober you jerk" Drew said shoving KC again. KC took the basketball he was holding and chucked it at Drew's face "don't touch me again" KC said walking off

"you shouldn't have done that, we are nowhere near done here" Drew said hitting KC's face again and this made KC fight back until both boys were rolling around on the floor beating each other up.

"STOP IT" Clare yelled "STOP PLEASE" She watched as the boys kept hitting each other and this made her nervous that Drew was going to get hurt. Coach Armstrong came running and quickly broke up the fight.

"What is going on here? Two best friends fighting?" he said shocked

"ask him" Drew said starting to walk off. "No, Drew come back here now" Armstrong said grabbing Drew's arm bringing him back "answer me; what made you two start fighting? You are both my best players, you lead the team and they follow your example and this right here is not a good example" Both the boys were silent and didn't answer him "Fine, if you're not going to answer me then maybe you'll answer to Simpson" Armstrong said leading both boys to the office

Clare's POV

How am I supposed to focus on math right now when my boyfriend probably hates me? I can't believe I was the cause of all this. If maybe I wasn't so stupid and didn't get so drunk that night then maybe none of this would have happened. I might have ruined a friendship, but more importantly possibly my relationship.

"now go back to class boys" Simpson said pointing towards the doors. The boys had just spent 45 minutes in his office. They walked out and down the hallway towards class.

"Drew talk to me" KC said

"just please tell me nothing more than making out happened" Drew said

"dude, I swear nothing more happened I wouldn't do that to you"

"wouldn't do that to me? You took advantage of MY girlfriend, KC I will never forgive you, don't EVER talk to me again" Drew said walking off to class leaving KC standing there by himself feeling hurt and guilty

"Honey, what happened to your face" Audra said as Drew got home from school

"nothing mom, I got hit in the head with a basketball during gym no big deal" Audra grabbed his face to look at it not believing his story but letting it slide anyway. "Here take this ice pack and ice you face okay?"

"thanks mom" Drew said walking upstairs

Adams POV

I was in my room playing video games when I heard a door slam. I knew Drew must have been home, I heard about the fight he got in today at school and I needed to confront him. As I got to his door I put my fist up to knock but I heard something I've never heard come from Drew's room before. He was crying? Drew has NEVER cried in his life and I can't imagine what must have happened to make him cry, but I was going to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

"what's wrong Drew?" Adam said barging into his room seeing Drew holding a picture of Clare and him

"ever heard of a thing called knocking?" Drew said angered

"sorry, I'm just really worried I heard you crying" Adam said staring into Drew's eyes

"I'm fine okay, now leave" Drew said pointing to the door for Adam to leave "Then why did you get into a fight today huh?" Adam said crossing his arms pleased that he came up with a good comeback.

Drew's eyes turned worried when Adam said that "would you shut the door and not talk so loudly, mom thinks I got hit during basketball"

"tell me then" Adam repeated "No Adam it's nothing really" Drew said opening his door again and pushing Adam out "okaayyy then you asked for it Drew… IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THE FIG-" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs before Drew quickly put his hand over Adams mouth "seriously dude not cool" Drew said sitting down on his bed "alright KC took advantage of Clare while she was drunk and we got into a fight okay? Now leave"

"whoa seriously? What a jerk" Adam said smiling that he got Drew to tell him. Adam always knew how to control Drew and get him to do what he wants.

"Yea and I'm mad at Clare for being so stupid and getting drunk while I wasn't there"

"Well have you talked to her?"

"Not since the fight, she's texted me and stuff but I haven't answered"

"talk to her Drew it'll make you feel better trust me" Adam said walking out of the room, and with that the doorbell rang

"Clare Hi, come on in sweety, how have you been?" Audra really liked Clare and loved when she came over. Audra thought she was a great influence on Drew, his grades have improved, he's stayed out of trouble, and she saw he was generally happier with Clare. "I'm doing great Mrs. Torres thanks for asking, oh and I'm almost done with that book you gave me you were right I do love it"

"I knew you would Clare" Audra said smiling "Drew honey Clare is here" She yelled up to her son " send her up" Drew yelled back down

Clare walked up the stairs so nervous that Drew was going to end things with her. She felt her heart beating so fast.

"Hi Drew" Clare said softly

"Hi Clare" Drew said back

"I just-" they both said at once "you go first" Drew said to Clare "okay I'm so so sorry for what I did I'm a terrible girlfriend and a terrible person and you don't deserve me" Clare said crying. Drew walked over and grabbed her hands "don't say that babe, I'm not mad anymore okay? You are amazing and you made one mistake I can forgive you for that, I mean c'mon you've forgiven me for being a jerk so many times." They both stood there and laughed "really?" she said looking up at him. He put his hand under her chin and raised her up so he can give her a kiss.

"Really!" Drew said looking down at her giving her another kiss. Just then Adam came up to the door.

"ew get a room you two"

"um actually dude we are in a room, you walked in on us" Drew said and Clare laughed "you know he does have a point Adam" Clare said laughing even harder  
>"hmm very true, okay well then I'll call you guys when dinners done" Adam said walking away<p>

"I'm so happy you forgive me because I got you something" Clare said reaching into her pocket pulling out two tickets "two tickets to that basketball game you've been dying to go to" Drew's eyes widened with excitement "Clare oh my god this is amazing I can't believe you got us these" Drew bent down to pick Clare up and spun her around. They were both laughing and giggling and enjoying each other's company.

"So what about KC" Clare asked bluntly

"what about him? I don't care about backstabbing lying people who are supposed to be my friend. Drew said turning angry again.

"I don't want to be the reason you two aren't friends anymore so if you decide you forgive him then I'll forgive him too okay?" Clare said putting her hand on Drew's shoulder

"Thanks babe but I don't know if that's going to happen" Drew said kissing her cheek before taking her hand to lead her downstairs for dinner.

"what's for dinner mom" Drew asked sitting on the couch

"I made steak, Clare your staying right?" Audra asked "Yes, thank you" Clare responded helping Audra prepare the table while Drew and Adam sat on the couch playing video games.

"Clare you don't know how nice it is to have a girl around here helping me out, all my two sons do is play video games" Clare looked over at them and laughed

"Boys go wash up for dinner" Audra said, but the boys didn't even move. "You see what I have to put up with Clare" Audra said angrily

"I'll take care of it" Clare said walking over to the plug which the game system was plugged in too, and put her hand on top of it staring at the boys. "WHOA WHOA don't do it Clare please let us just save the game first please" Drew begged "okay you have 5 seconds…5…4" Clare counted as Drew yelled at Adam to hurry up and save the game"3…" "C'mon Adam hurry" Drew yelled "2…." Clare continued to count. "done" Adam said and both boys let out a sigh of relief. "good now go wash up so we can eat" Clare said smiling because of her accomplishment. Audra walked over to Clare and gave her the biggest hug "Honey please move in" Audra said jokingly. Clare laughed and then the boys came back down to eat. They were enjoying dinner when there was a sudden knock at the door. "I'll get it" Adam yelled jumping up to get it.

"uhh Drew it's KC" Drew's face turned from happy one second to anger the next


	10. Chapter 10

KC had his hand in his jean pockets standing in the frame of the door. Drew got up from the table and whispered "I'll be right back" into Clare's ear. As he walked to the door he can feel his hands clench into a fist. Just seeing KC's face made him angry and upset at the same time. Drew walked right out the front door and shut it behind him. He walked onto the front lawn where KC was now waiting for him with a black eye.

"I'm sorry about our fight, I'm sorry about doing that to Clare and I'm sorry I put our friendship at risk." KC pleaded while Drew stood there with his arms crossed staring at the ground. "I know you're not going to forgive me I just really needed to tell you that" KC said staring at Drew and then slowly turning around to walk away.

"wait" Drew said walking towards him. KC stopped and turned around shocked. "Clare said that if I wanted to forgive you then she would be okay with that, but truthfully I don't know if I want to." KC's face dropped. "I understand" He replied

"but, you were my first friend at Degrassi, you've always had my back and you were there through everything with Alli and Bianca and stuff with Adam, and I can't just forget the good times" Drew said "and even though I know our friendship will never be the same again, I still want to be friends, just DON'T ever do that to me or Clare again"

"I promise dude, I really am sorry and trust me I don't wanna lose my best friend" KC said overjoyed

The two boys did a bro hug and then Drew and KC both went inside. "Hey mom is it cool if KC stays for dinner?" "of course KC grab a plate and come join us"

Clare gave Drew an approval smile and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He looked around the table and saw the people who meant the world to him, his mom, his brother, his best friend, and the love of his life.

_The end_

**Thank you so much for reading this story all the reviews meant so much! Thanks everyone for the positive feedback **


End file.
